deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:If I Were a Butler/@comment-3041875-20170903190638
The Good – This was an outstanding episode, and one of my favourite of the series. Now, I always enjoy courtroom based movies and shows, so I was probably always going to particularly enjoy this, but there were a lot of really great character moments, long awaited resolutions, and it all went by very quickly, so I really did enjoy it. Of course, the main source of tension was waiting to see how Val and Kathryn's plot would come into play and the drama that unfolded from that was just great. This was probably the strongest that both of those characters have been, as they were truly staple to the plot, and I was really impressed by the resolution. Initially, Joe and Joanna trying to comfort Tyson was nice, as was Aliza's talk with Joe before the trial. I also liked how Ben pointed out to Rena that Joanna wouldn’t get mad at Josh for being late when they all arrived. I'm glad the basement story came back to be relevant, and Ali being on the stand was a solid scene. Her calling Joe her hero was very nice, and so was her looking to Ben in the audience for encouragement while she gave her testimony. I'm glad Ben finally came clean to Ali. There were just so many great character moments, I can't do them all justice. Even Liz had her moments, eating Aliza's chips and puking before Kathryn could take the stand. Val's scene in the court was excellent, as she won everyone's sympathy and made Joanna look a villain to the jury. All-round, a great scene, ending with the judge commenting what a "sh*tshow" it all is. I enjoyed Kathryn being mean to Tyson, it suited her and probably helped inspire Tyson with his testimony, meaning Kathryn's meanness partially cause her downfall. Overall, I really enjoyed all the focus on Tyson and him taking the fall for his brother, which made sense, provides an explanation for what the jury heard on Val's bug and was genuinely surprising. I really wasn’t sure where his story was going to go, so this was a nice and unexpected development. It still seems pretty twisted for Joe's mentally disabled brother to take the fall for murder, but the fact he's going to be looked after apparently by Jorgio's charity makes it a bit better. I'm also glad that Greg exited as unlikeable as how he came into the story originally, and his death scene was pretty great. I'm glad Joanna's history with Nadia continues to haunt her, building up to the eventual climax. I liked everyone working out that Kathryn may be allied with Nadia, which is a quite an exciting possibility. The ending that Jose had a video relating to Nadia's organisation is very intriguing. Back to Kathryn and Val, who really were at their best this episode, they were great in the teaser, which was very good, including Val's flashes, Kathryn collecting the bugs, Ben racing after her and the two women discovering the evidence they needed. Val deciding to name their daughter after her sister was quite the revenge, and I enjoyed her quip about the butlers being a group of killers; "who have Rena and the other one killed?". I then enjoyed Kathryn delivering the news to Greg, who had become quite the villain, taunting Josh etc., and her bickering with Liz, while I was glad to see Liz come out on top this time. Ben deciding to sue Val, with Joanna's help, was a fine development, and I liked a lot the scene when she confronted him about it, and he finally came out with the truth surrounding Justine's death. I'm glad he finally told Val that he loved Justine, correcting her when she claimed to; that was my favourite part. After all, before Justine fell from the balcony, she broke Ben's heart, because he was always in love with her. I've always thought this was something he should have argued more to Val with, that he loved Justine until the end, and she broke his heart, not the other way around, because there's surely a lot of emotion there to come out that would be pretty convincing. It was good anyway to finally see this emotion come to the surface, even if it meant dropping his friend in the deep-end again (he probably should have tried and wrestle the recorder from her, but I guess he has the baby to worry about). I'm glad Silvia and Ali finally had their chat about Ali having been pushed down the stairs, even though Ali thanking her seemed a little too much. I really like Regina trying to make up for everything by helping Josh with his business, and his decision to make over whether or not to leave town is an interesting place to put us for the finale. Rena's little comical moments continue to amuse me, like telling his boss that the drink she's serving him has too much ice. It was nice to see him confront Joanna with his thoughts, and both behaved as expected. Rena waiting for an answer from Mary over his proposal is also a fine place to leave us for going into the finale; he was really likeable in that scene and Mary's hesitation makes sense for her character. The Bad – It may not have been the most action-packed, but I don’t think there was anything to dislike about this episode. Best Butler – A lot of characters really shined here, like Joanna and Ali, but Kathryn and Val probably stole the show, especially Val with her scene of winning over the jury. Regarding the butlers though, Ben was definitely the best. His scene with Val was probably my favourite of the episode, as it was really easy to feel his emotions. That, or the scene of Val giving testimony. Overall – Pretty prefect episode, guys, with so many great character moments. I'm now really looking forward to seeing the Nadia plot take more focal point. 9.8/10.